1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bearing tolerance rings. More particularly, the invention pertains to tolerance rings used in cartridge bearings for actuator arms in information storage devices, such as hard disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
A key component of any computer system is a device to store data. One common place for storing massive amounts of data in a computer system is on a disc drive. The most basic parts of a disc drive are a disc that is rotated, an actuator that moves a transducer to various locations on the disc, and electrical circuitry that is used to write and read data to and from the disc. Coupled to the actuator is a head-gimbal assembly (HGA) that includes a head and metal suspension. The HGA's can be stacked together into a head-stack assembly (HSA), which is propelled across the disk surface by the actuator. There are a variety of disc drives in use today, such as hard disc drives, zip drives, floppy disc drives. All utilize either rotary or linear actuators.
In hard disk drives, magnetic heads read and write data on the surfaces of rotating disks that are co-axially mounted on a spindle motor. The magnetically-written “bits” of information are laid out in concentric circular “tracks” on the surfaces of the disks. The disks must rotate quickly so that the computer user does not have to wait long for a desired bit of information on the disk surface to become positioned under the head. In modern disk drives, data bits and tracks must be extremely narrow and closely spaced to achieve a high density of information per unit area of the disk surface.
The required small size and close spacing of information bits on the disk surface have consequences on the design of the disk drive device and its mechanical components. Among the most important consequences is that the magnetic transducer on the head must operate in extremely close proximity to the magnetic surface of the disk. Because there is relative motion between the disk surface and the magnetic head due to the disk rotation and head actuation, continuous contact between the head and disk can lead to tribological failure of the interface. Such tribological failure, known colloquially as a “head crash,” can damage the disk and head, and usually cause data loss. Therefore, the magnetic head is designed to be hydrodynamically supported by an extremely thin air bearing so that its magnetic transducer can operate in close proximity to the disk while physical contact between the head and the disk is minimized or avoided. Typically, the head-to-disk spacing present during operation of modern hard disk drives is extremely small, measuring in the tens of nanometers.
Characteristics of the actuator used for moving the magnetic transducer in close proximity to the disk must be considered by the designer to minimize vibration in response to rapid angular motions and other excitations. For example, the actuator arm must be stiff enough and the actuator pivot bearing must be of high enough quality so that the position of the head can be precisely controlled during operation. Also, the interface between the actuator arm and the pivot bearing must be of sufficient rigidity and strength to enable precise control of the head position during operation and to provide the boundary conditions necessary to facilitate higher natural resonant frequencies of vibration of the actuator arm. Typically, the actuator arm is fabricated from aluminum or an alloy of aluminum and is therefore softer and more easily scratched than the pivot bearing sleeve, which is typically fabricated from stainless steel.
The stiffness of the actuator must also be sufficient to limit deflection that might cause contact with the disk during mechanical shock events. Likewise, the interface between the actuator structure and the pivot bearing must be of sufficient strength to prevent catastrophic structural failure such as axial slippage between the actuator arm and the actuator pivot bearing sleeve during large mechanical shock events.
In many disc drives, the actuator arm or arms are fixed to the actuator pivot bearing by a tolerance ring. Typically, tolerance rings include an open cylindrical base portion and a plurality of contacting portions that are raised or recessed from the cylindrical base portion. The contacting portions are typically partially compressed during installation to create a radial preload between the mating cylindrical features of the parts joined by the tolerance ring. The radial preload compression provides frictional engagement that prevents actual slippage of the mating parts. For example, in disc drive applications, the radial compressive preload of the tolerance ring prevents separation and slippage at the interface between the actuator arm and the pivot bearing during operation and during mechanical shock events. The tolerance ring also acts as a radial spring. In this way, the tolerance ring positions the interior cylindrical part relative to the exterior cylindrical part while making up for radii clearance and manufacturing variations in the radius of the parts.
Additional features have been added to tolerance rings to obtain specific advantages. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,878 to Misso et al., circumferential brace portions have been added to the tolerance ring to increase hoop strength. U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,839 to Misso et al. discloses a tolerance ring which provides a low consistent installation force profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,683 to Cramer, Jr. et al. discloses the use of a conventional tolerance ring in conjunction with a cylindrical shim in applications characterized by structurally significant radial vibration or loading. The shim prevents deformation of the soft underlying material and thereby prevents undesirable partial relief of the radial compression that maintains frictional engagement of the tolerance ring.
State of the art tolerance rings are typically manufactured from a flat metal sheet with stamping, forming, rolling, and other steps to provide ways to recess contacting portions and a final generally cylindrical shape. Because of the way tolerance rings are manufactured, they typically have a gap or spacing formed where the opposite edges of the rolled metal sheet meet. A perspective view of a prior art tolerance ring is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The tolerance ring can be installed first into a cylindrical hole in an exterior part, such as an actuator arm, so that later a cylindrical inner part, such as an actuator pivot bearing, can be forcibly pushed into the interior of the tolerance ring to create a radial compressive preload that retains the parts by frictional engagement. In this case, the contacting portions may be recessed to a lesser radius than the base portion as well as raised to a greater radius than the base portion. Alternatively, a tolerance ring can be installed first around a cylindrical inner part, such an actuator pivot bearing. The inner part, together with the tolerance ring, is then forcibly pushed into the interior of the cylindrical hole in an exterior part, such as an actuator arm, to create a radial compressive preload that retains the parts by frictional engagement. In this case, the contacting portions of the tolerance ring are typically raised to a greater radius than the base portion.
The stiffness and mass characteristics of a tolerance ring can influence the HSA bandwidth. For example, the gap or spacing between the ends in prior art tolerance rings can cause mass eccentricity thereby affecting the dynamic balance of the actuator. Most disc drive makers live with this problem and tolerance ring manufacturers try to minimize the gap by allowing for as small a gap as possible while avoiding the possibility of the two ends of the tolerance ring from touching, after assembly.
To compensate for mass imbalance, disk drive makers are forced to either manually align the gap in a direction known by trial and error to reduce mass imbalance (also referred to as clocking) or counteracting overall eccentric mass which reduces performance. Clocking does not remove the mass imbalance, but rather makes it known and thus possible to compensate for in other ways, for instance, by balancing nearby parts such as actuator arm or fan tail. Furthermore, minimizing the gap helps reduce mass imbalance but the tolerance ring ends are still rather long due to manufacturing constraints. Consequently, the space between the bumps juxtaposed to the gap is larger than the space between the bumps elsewhere.
With an increasing demand for improved consistency in installing the actuator arm in a hard disk, there remains a continuing need in the art for a tolerance ring that reduces mass imbalance and mass eccentricity.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a prior art tolerance ring design 11. In one embodiment, the tolerance ring 11 is made from 300 Series stainless steel. The tolerance ring 11 is formed from a substantially planar base portion that is curved to form a cylinder 13. The cylinder 13 has a first radius about a central axis and extends for a fixed length parallel to the central axis. Radial expansion and contraction of cylindrical opening 19 is facilitated by a gap 21 along the length of tolerance ring 11, the gap 21 having a first edge 15 and a second edge 17.
The tolerance ring 11 has a plurality of contacting portions 23. The contacting portions 23 generally have a rhomboidal cross-sectional shape extending axially along the cylinder 13. As shown in FIG. 1, the contacting portions 23 project radially outward in a direction away from the interior of the tolerance ring 11. It is recognized that alternative configurations known in the art include tolerance rings with contacting portions 23 that project radially inward or project inward and outward in an alternating fashion.